Just ask
by ZeroTheBlackWolf
Summary: IA is tired of just hearing Miku and Luka being scarred of telling one another how they felt for one another


I do no own vocaloids.

* * *

"Miku!"  
Miku had fallen asleep sitting on a sofa in the hallway just outside the studio.  
"Miku wake up"  
She opened her eyes and saw IA standing in front of her.  
"You need to sleep more, Miku-San" IA said and sat down next to her  
"I just have had a lot of thinking lately" Miku replied.  
"Oh, like your crush on Luka-San" IA said with a grin  
"No! I do not, Baka! And even if I do there is no way she feels the same for me" Miku said. Her face had turned red and IAs grin only grow bigger.  
"You don´t know that, Miku" said a bluehaired guy that just came out from the studio.  
"Not you too, Kaito-Kun" Miku replied with the face still red.  
"You should just ask her" he said.  
"Just stop both of you" .Gumi just arrived.  
"Don´t try to force her like that. Miku your Manager wants to talk to you about your interview tomorrow" she said.  
"Okay" Miku replied and stood up and went away.  
"Why can't we just say that we know that Luka feels the same" Kaito asked.  
"Just let them take their time, ok" Gumi answered.

IA could not just let it go. She was tired of just hearing them being scarred of telling one another how they felt. Maybe she could get Luka to say it.  
"Hi! Luka-San"  
"Oh, hi, IA-Chan" Luka said, looking up from a newspaper  
"Are you waiting for someone, or why do you sit here all alone" IA asked.  
" I just like to sit here on this balcony and enjoy the view ." she answered  
"But why all alone?" IA asked again  
"Well, anyone can join me" Luka replied.  
"Like a particular tealhaired person" IA said and took a chair and sat down next to Luka.  
"Stop teasing me like that IA" Luka said but could not stop herself from blushing.  
"He he! So you do not deny that you like her" IA grined.  
"Well, no." Luka said and put away the newspaper, realizing that she had fallen into IA´s trap.  
"Ha, I knew it!"  
"What do you want IA?" Luka asks  
"Why don´t you just tell her how you feel?" IA looked at Luka who's face has turned completely red at the idea of telling Miku that she loved her.  
"I ca… ca… can't." she stuttered.  
"Why not?" IA asked.  
"I just can't. There is no way she feel the same." Luka said.  
"Are you really sure of that?" IA looked almost with an evil grin at Luka. She was sure that she had won.  
"Well no. I don't know ,but still." Luka said and looked down.  
"Just ask. I´m sure she will say yes." IA said calmly.  
"Are you sure?" Luka asked, looking back up at IA that now just smiled.  
"Yes, I am." she said.  
"Okay. Fine, I will tell her" Luka said and finally calmed down.  
IA just smiled and nodded at her. And Luka stood up and left to confess to Miku. After she left, IA heard a voice.  
"IA!"  
"Oh, hi Gumi" IA said and turned around to face Gumi.  
"I heard that talk with Luka" Gumi said, looking angry at IA.  
"Oh, you did?" IA said, a little nervously.  
"Sigh! I told you not to force them" Gumi said and shook her head.  
"Sorry!" she said.  
"Well, lets hope what you did paid of" Gumi says  
"I´m sure it will" IA says.

Luka was on her way to confess to Miku. Why had IA convinced her to do this. Well no matter. Luka had set her mind to this. She was going to tell Miku how she felt. Miku has probably gone home by now, she thinked. But to her surprise, Miku´s interview was moved to today. So she met her outside the managers office.  
"Hi! Miku-Chan"  
"Hi! Luka-San" Miku said, surprised to meet Luka here.  
"I want to tell you something Miku" Luka said a little nervously.  
"Tell me what?" Miku looked confused at Luka.  
"Well I have wanted to tell you for a while now that I…" Luka pauses for a minute and says  
"I want to tell you that I love you" Luka said it, blushing red.  
Miku just stood there, also blushing and then said  
"You do?"  
Luka nodded. She looked like she was about to cry. Miku put a hand on Luka´s cheek.  
"Don´t cry. I feel the same about you. I love you to Luka" Miku said as she moved on to kiss Luka. and they met halfway. They stopped when they noticed that someone was applauding. It was Kaito that had just happened to pass by and saw them kiss.  
"You two finally confessed to one another" He smiled.  
"Go away Kaito-Baka" Miku said looking annoyed at him.  
He just smiled and walked away. Luka and Miku just stood there holding one another in their arms for a while.

They finally had one another.

* * *

hope you Liked it. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
